


Rewrite Your Story

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Avril Lavigne References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Punk Quinn, Skank Quinn Fabray, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne), quinn never got pregnant, season 1 rewrite?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: season 1 but punk quinn and faberry, oh and no Beth.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 5





	Rewrite Your Story

"I can't believe you guys did it."  
Quinn says in shock. 

"Of course we did it Avril Lavigne, because you dared us to and also because we don't give a what-what."  
The girl with the pixie cut commented. 

The werewolf guy chimes in,  
"Yeah and besides that Rachel girl had it coming, for making fun of my true form."

FLASHBACK  
"Mr Clarkson his werewolf heritage is not a real ethnicity, and I'm allergic to whatever roadkill he used to make his tail out of." 

"Well she shouldn't of dissed your otherkin identity."  
Quinn replied. 

"Quid pro quo, Tina Marie"  
Pixie cut girl said. 

"What does that even mean?"  
Tina questioned. 

"Well, that means that it's your turn to accept a dare"  
The girl clarified. 

"And I can think of quite a few, but I think the most fun of all would be, I dare you and Lavigne, to sign up for the new glee club."  
She continued. 

"Fine, I'll do it."  
Quinn answered 

"I sure don't."  
Tina huffed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina sings I kissed a girl for her audition, it's good, the glee coach seems to enjoy it.  
But it's oddly aggressive. 

It's time for Quinn to audition now.  
The pink haired girl walks over to the stage.  
"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray and I will be singing sk8er boi." 

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes 

He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth 

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down 

He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? 

He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome everybody! Can I just say what an awesome job you all did in your auditions, I was, I was blown away"  
Mr Schuester starts. 

"Ok.... so grab a pair of gloves and some sheet music."  
The teacher says. 

"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, by the legendary Frank Loesser, We did this at McKinley's Christmas concert my sophomore year, and we got a standing O." 

"Quinn, why don't you take the lead."  
He said. 

Rachel raises her hand.  
"Mr Schuester, with all due respect I'm the only member here who was in Mr Ryersons original glee club, therefore I should be getting the first solo." 

"Say what?" Mercedes chimed in. 

"Its the first song, it sets the precedent for everything."  
Rachel spoke. 

The teacher speaks again.  
"Rachel, Quinn's gonna sing the first solo, period." 

"You and everyone else are gonna have plenty of opportunities for a solo, we'll all take turns. In fact I was thinking for sectionals we would do a medley from Grease, who wants the Sandy part?"  
He continued 

Both Mercedes and Rachel put their hands up. 

"Is this even a discussion right now? I'm the only person in this room who can play Sandy!"  
Rachel exclaimed. 

"Why? Because you're white?"  
Mercedes continued. 

"Seriously? It's not even about that. Grease is a musical and my voice is more suited for Sandy than your own."  
Rachel spat. 

"If you wanna have your own boring version of "Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee" or whatever Mr Schue is planning, fine. Don't come crying to me when you realise it sounds like shit."  
Mercedes snapped back 

"Let's warm up, Brad?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After warming up for "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat", they performed it.  
For a first song it wasn't exactly horrible, it was more, how do I say it, actually, it was terrible. The choreography was confusing, Artie kept wheeling around in circles and Quinn's jeans were uncomfortably tight which made it near impossible for her to move around quickly. 

100% not fit for sectionals, they would need way more practice.


End file.
